


(Not Exactly) No Strings Attached

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, Cheerleaders, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/F, High School, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Margaery Tyrell was a smart person. At least she was smart enough to know that strings were almost always attached and straight girls that are willing to give back are never all that straight. Margaery had managed to stay away from "no strings attached" with "straight" girls, but that was before Sansa. Everything seemed to bend a bit for Sansa, especially Margaery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope this is good. Please give feedback, I really care about what has been thought about this.

**August 17. 6:45 AM.**

**~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Margaery hit the off button on her alarm clock and got out of her bed. Immediately after going to the bathroom and washing her hands, she embarked on her morning run. With the recent changed, school didn't start for high schoolers until 9:00 meaning she had plenty of time for a mile long run. She looked around the small suburban neighborhood and sighed. There wasn't really any more fun for her, which meant she didn't really have that her personal funds were running dry. With the recent graduating class, were most of the people who bought from her and kept her company on the long nights that her grandmother and brothers were out.

"Hey there sexy." Renly said walking out of his house to join her. "Ready for senior year?"

"I don't really know yet." Margaery said and Renly sped up a bit to keep pace with her. "Having trouble now that your cardio is at university?"

"Oh ha ha ha." Renly said and Margaery gave him a look. "I'm just fine, but you on the other hand, have lost your business."

"Yeah, I noticed." Margaery said and Renly smirked at her. "If need be, I've got a few boys in my back pocket that can put up a website and I'm sure my camera is just fine."

"Porn?"

"Stripping, not completely, just enough to pick up some speed." Margaery said stopping and allowing a car to pass her. "I'm going a mile Ren."

"I need the workout." Renly said poking at the small amount of flab he'd acquired since Loras left for a summer internship. "Also, do you still sell magazines?"

"Oh yeah, there are always the junior high twerps aren't there?" Margaery asked. She refused to sell drugs to anybody without a learner's permit and she wouldn't sleep with a girl that didn't have a license, but that didn't stop her from selling a couple of nudie mags to those unfortunate enough to not be able to get her real services.

"You know, Joffrey got caught with one of those and Cersei nearly died." Renly said and Margaery laughed, all elegance until the undignified snort towards the end. "Robert just laughed his ass off. He should do that more often, the old man's getting fat."

"How's Stan?" Margaery asked and Renly pointed at the small house near the end of the block. It had improved since he'd gotten a bit more free time, but there was still construction stuff scattered around. "Why was my brother crying last weekend?"

"No reason." Renly said and Margaery gave him side eye. "Seriously, it's none of your business."

"Renly, if you hurt my brother, I'll hurt you." Margaery said and Renly gulped. "Seriously, I'm not afraid to kick your ass and it's not like you can outrun me."

"I can't tell you." Renly said and Margaery stopped in front of him. Moving to block him from escaping her. "Seriously, drop it, when we decide we're ready, you'll find out."

"Fine, but I'm not fucking around." Margaery said and Renly nodded. They jogged towards King's Landing, also known as one of the main parts of town. If you were at the right place, it was beautiful, but there was a lot of poverty and sadness too. "I see your brother's house. Let's visit."

"In this?" Renly asked tugging his shorts down a bit. They were a pair that Renly had borrowed from one of his more recent friends, Brie. She was quite tall, but they were still very short shorts. "If Jamie's there, he might try to kick my ass again."

"I'll protect you honey." Margaery said and Renly rolled his eyes. "I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"I'm sure that your showboat fighting will totally do better than Jamie's actual military training." Renly pointed out as Margaery knocked on the door. "Joffrey's gonna spill if he sees you dressed like that."

"Like I don't deal with pervy shits all the time." Margaery said as Tommen, Joffrey's younger brother opened the door, smiling brightly at Margaery and Renly. "Hey kid, what's cracking?"

"Eggs because my mom's making eggs." Tommen said and Margaery ruffled his hair, smiling at the young boy. "Mom, Renly and his girlfriend are here!"

"Girlfriend?" Renly asked, not really surprised that Cersei had once again lied to protect Tommen's "innocent" mind. "Brother, it's nice to see you."

"Margaery, you look very nice today." Joffrey said standing up a bit straighter.

"Just wearing last season's track practice gear." Margaery said and Renly looked at his shorts, realizing they were matching. "Also, I don't want to be that matching couple Renly, so next time you take something from Brie's closet, check it."

"Yes ma'am." Renly said sarcastically and Margaery put her hand on his lower back, drifting down to his butt before moving back up. "Can you not?"

"Do some squats." Margaery said and Renly rolled his eyes. They quickly chatted for a few seconds, Tommen insisting that Margaery walk with him to school, refusing Cersei or Robert to do the menial task.

"So..." Tommen started before drifting off. "I'll be 11 in a couple of weeks."

"That's cool." Margaery said and Tommen nodded. "I turn 18 in December."

"Really?" Tommen said, as if he were planning something. "So, do you like my brother because he likes you. I just think it's because Sansa broke up with him."

"Why'd they break up?" Margaery asked and Tommen looked down. "Is it something you aren't allowed to talk about?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you when you walk me home from swords." Tommen said and Margaery nodded. "Can you walk me to my classroom, I wanna show up with the prettiest girl in Westeros."

"Um, sure." Margaery said and Tommen walked beside her, leading closer and closer towards his classroom. He hugged her goodbye and Margaery checked her phone, seeing a text from Renly saying he was waiting at the train station. As she began to climb down the stairs, she noticed a familiar flash of red hair with fading bruises and hand marks. She "accidentally" bumped into her, not knowing a better way to make sure she get a conversation. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, it's my fault." Sansa said and Margaery looked at her sadly. "You're Renly's girlfriend right?"

"No." Margaery said sitting next to Renly and grabbing his hand. "We aren't dating."

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded. "I'm Sansa."

"I know, you're very pretty." Margaery said and Sansa blushed a bit. "I'd love to take you out sometime if that's okay with you?"

"I'm straight, but maybe as friends?" Sansa suggested and Margaery nodded.

"I'll swing by your place later, hopefully your parents know me as more than your brother's beard." Margaery said, having seen the engagement photos of Robb and Theon.

"Actually, my mother asked him about you a couple days ago." Sansa said with a giggle. "He froze and told her that you had all his hoodies so you were okay."

"I mean, they're nice, but it's been months and several washes, but the smell just lingers." Margaery said referring to the odd mixture of Robb and Theon's colognes. "This is my stop."

"Oh, well, I'll see you later today." Sansa said and Margaery nodded before walking out of the subway car. She could feel Sansa's eyes on her the entire time, which had set emotions off inside of her. She was excited and happy, she'd found her new playmate, but she felt guilty (a first), Sansa was fairly young and had just gotten out of a bad relationship. Margaery could be the thing to actually break her and that was always her least favorite part of her arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 17. 7:25 AM**

**~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~**

Margaery flopped onto her bed, kind of worn out from running and everything. The train station ended up being half a mile away from her house, which she decided to sprint. Her alarm went off and she stood up, wishing she'd picked out her outfit the night before. She walked to the bathroom which was luckily just hers now. It was a bit lonely without Loras, especially with her grandmother being off on trips. Margaery touched the water to make sure it didn't feel like lava or freeze her to death. She stripped of her clothes and then got in, wincing slightly at the lack of warmth.

"Fuck." Margaery said dropping a bottle of shampoo. She showered as quickly as she could, wanting to be out of the house early enough to actually buy stuff for school. As she walked from the bathroom to her room, she noticed how quiet it really was without her brother around. She filed through her dresser looking for clothes, something elegant, but also showing off what she's worked for. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her backpack and her car keys, grabbing a bottle of tea.

"I was wondering when you'd get out." Renly said sitting on the hood of her car. "You look good, happier. A bit thin, but I'm sure that's no big deal."

"I've been running a lot, trying to lose weight." Margaery said and Renly poked at her sides. "Can you not?"

"You do not need to lose weight." Renly said and Margaery gave him a look. "Seriously, you look good. Now Loras on the other hand, could stand to make some gains. You have a skinny family Marg."

"I know." Margaery said and Renly got in the passenger's seat. "I have to get a notebook and some pens. I took pencils from Loras."

"Why?" Renly asked and Margaery showed him the rainbow pencils. "Because your reputation doesn't give enough about you."

"Fuck off Ren." Margaery said backing out of the driveway and onto the street. They drove towards the nearest store and went in, intent on just buying pens, a notebook, and maybe, just maybe, something small for a snack during the day.

"Oh my god, look!" Renly said holding up a bag of Skittles. "We should get these."

"Renly, that's a five pound bag, we don't need it." Margaery said and Renly rolled his eyes, deciding to buy it himself. They spent about 20 minutes more than expected in the store and by the end, had come out with stuff that they didn't really need. They rushed to school, not having enough time to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. Instead they ate as they waited for the annual start of school assembly to begin.

"So, I heard that they're bringing back study buddies." Renly said, glancing at the doughnut Margaery seemed to be inspecting.

"Ugh." Margaery said, hating that concept. She'd been a sophomore when they finally stopped it. Of course they'd bring it back and it'd most likely take up one of her free periods. The ones that she was counting on for a little rest and relaxation. "That was always shit."

"Oh well, I bet Cersei just wants to make sure that Joffrey doesn't have to completely rely on temper tantrums and his last name for his grades." Renly said, venom in his voice. He hated his nephew, most people did and it wasn't that Robert and Cersei raised him spoiled, Tommen was nice. Although, the genes were evident in the boy, he'd gotten narcissism from both sides of his family, which was amplified by Jamie.

"Um, I was told to find you." Sansa said nervously. Margaery smiled warmly at her and scooted over to allow her more room to sit. Sansa gingerly sat down and kept her head down, not really knowing how to socialize with Margaery. She'd always dreamed of being super popular, but after her time with Joffrey and the friendships that'd managed to ruin, Sansa wasn't so sure of what she really wanted at this point. "So, I guess we're study buddies or whatever."

"Okay." Margaery said smiling at Sansa. "I assume that we're being paired up in classrooms."

"Yeah, we've got the gym right after lunch." Sansa said and Margaery sighed. "Um, if that doesn't work for you, we could do it after school."

"No, it's just that I was supposed to leave after lunch or fourth period, but of course, these asshats just had to restart this bullshit program." Margaery said, glancing over to Renly who was chatting with a freshman. "So, I guess for the first few days, we can just get to know each other. I can't imagine that the Lannisters let you have any friends."

"Yeah, but in their defense, it wasn't treated like a forgive and forget type situation." Sansa said and Margaery clenched her fists. Sansa should not have been defending those assholes, especially not after what was most likely done to her.

"Don't defend them, they're assholes. That spoiled shit tried to lay a finger on me once and I choked him." Margaery said and Sansa looked up, utterly shocked. "Some might say that it was overreacting, but I never specified where that finger had decided it was going."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sansa said and Margaery shook her head.

"What are you doing after school?" Margaery asked and Sansa shrugged. "Well, this is a great year to start getting involved in stuff. Robb had pictures of you at the basketball game in March, maybe you could play basketball or if that's not your thing, there's all sorts of clubs and sports you could try."

"I don't know, I think I'm going to be pretty busy." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "I do want to try out for basketball, but I doubt I'd make the team."

"You make the team and I'll be your personal cheerleader." Margaery said and Sansa blushed a bit at the thought of Margaery in a cheerleading uniform. "Seriously, I'll even bring Renly in and reserve a spot for other cheerleaders."

"You don't have to do that." Sansa said and Renly had tuned in at the sound of his name.

"Yeah Margaery, we wouldn't want to do that." Renly said and Margaery gave him a look. "I'd be worried if I were you Sans."

"Oh, okay." Sansa said and the assembly started, boring all of them nearly to death. When they were dismissed, Sansa walked to her second period, which was Margaery's third period. Margaery had decided that Calculus wasn't worth ten minutes, especially if she could get the questions from Renly who'd gotten there with her help, so she went to her third period. "Why are you going to a sophomore's history class?"

"This is my third period." Margaery said taking the seat in the back corner of the classroom. "Sit dear."

"Dear?" Sansa asked and Margaery smirked, causing a light blush to colour Sansa's face.

"You're cute when you blush." Margaery said. She was about to say something else, when a loud throat clearing snapped her out of it.

"Ms. Tyrell you aren't supposed to be here for another 15 minutes." Tyrion said and Margaery shrugged and put her legs on Sansa's desk. "Ms. Stark, I did not realize you kept such interesting company. I do hope that you do not become a distraction Ms. Tyrell."

"Me, a distraction?" Margaery asked, knowing damn well that she was always a distraction for somebody. Sometimes it was her beauty that distracted people, sometimes it was her snarky comments and obvious flirting, but a lot of the time, it was her disregard for the dress and conduction code. "Sansa, am I distracting you?"

"N-no." Sansa stuttered out, slightly terrified. She's heard rumors that Margaery was a force to be reckoned with and she'd witnessed that up close. Like Joffrey, she had a last name to fall back on, which came in use when she got into screaming matches with Cersei. They sat in the classroom, listening to one of Tyrion's stories about his sister and Margaery decided she needed to bring that up during their first period class. When the bell rang, Sansa left quietly and Renly rushed to the back of the room, practically diving into the seat beside Margaery.

"I grabbed an extra worksheet for you." Renly said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Margaery said and the two of them chatted throughout the rest of the hour, Renly gushing about Loras and Margaery jokingly asking about their child.

**~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~**

**1:10 PM**

**~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~**

Sansa sat in the gym looking at the math book in front of her. Whoever decided that it was acceptable to give somebody homework on the first day of school needed to be shot or something. Not only did she have that, but she was one of the "lucky" kids that had been placed in Chemistry 2 and gotten work from that fourth hour. There was one good thing about that class though, she had it with Dany, Yara, and Gendry. Dany was one of Arya's closest friends, Yara was her current girlfriend, and Gendry was Arya's all time best friend. They were nice to her, especially since she'd stopped such a bitch towards Arya.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I didn't realize that your lunch was before mine." Margaery said, wondering if Sansa was one of the kids that came to school earlier than she did. With the recent cuts to the surrounding high schools, everybody went to Westeros, which meant that it was larger or as large as the university on the opposite end of town and the schedules were all fucked up. "I'd kill for anything as simple as that right now."

"Do you think you could help me if that doesn't bother you?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Margaery said and they looked over the worksheet. "Okay, so I'm used to Renly being beside me, so, would you care if we carried a conversation?"

"Um, what should we talk about?" Sansa asked and Margaery nudged her. "Well, there's not much to say about me."

"What's your favorite color?" Margaery asked and Sansa shrugged. "Come on."

"I really like blue I guess." Sansa said and Margaery smiled.

"That's mine." Margaery said and Sansa looked over the chemistry paper. "You took honors last year didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sansa said and Margaery handed her a paper with all of the formulas written down. "Wow, you're really good at math."

"I had to pass for Renly and myself." Margaery said, remembering the year she took math without him. They took small breaks from the worksheets to just talk about random things, eventually touching up on Joffrey.

"He'd been so sweet, I don't understand how he could have been so horrible." Sansa said, tear threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, I should get back to work."

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. You just had a bad experience." Margaery said and Sansa didn't look up from her paper as she started silently cry. "A really bad experience, I promise you that when you find the person you're supposed to be with, you'll be happy."

"I doubt it." Sansa said and Margaery looked at her.

"Friday my brother is coming home for the weekend and my grandmother is cooking dinner, why don't I pick you up from basketball and we hang out." Margaery suggested and Sansa nodded, wiping a tear. "Great, I think you really need a good friend and I'm prepared to be that and whatever you need for the year."

"Thanks, I don't deserve you." Sansa said and Margaery hugged her, allowing the taller girl to fall apart in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some things obviously, which means that some characters won't be like they are in the show and/or books. Hopefully you don't mind too much. :)


End file.
